


Hurt Me

by Sashataakheru



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Community: seasonofkink, Crying, D/s, Dacryphilia, Discipline, Emotion Play, Emotional pain, Gags, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Restraints, Size Kink, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Greg's more than happy to fuck someone else in front of Alex if Alex asks him to, if it means exquisite pain for Alex, and beautiful tears for Greg to kiss away afterwards.





	Hurt Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Emotion play/jealousy' for seasonofkink 2018. My card is [here](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/82357.html).
> 
> These guys are way too easy to write kinkfic for ngl. >_>

To be fair, he'd asked for this. He'd spent all that time wooing Greg because he knew he was the right man for the job. And he'd been right. The first series was now done, and there was Greg, sitting in front of him, drinking a beer, while he sat in a scuffy chair, hands bound behind his back, with a tie wrapped around his head as a gag. He blushed. He wasn't even undressed. But he loved the attention, as much as he knew Greg did. He would stay here like this until Greg was done with him. It had become their routine, and Alex was grateful for it.  
  
There was a soft knock on the door, and Alex let his eyes glance towards the door, just a little, as Greg got to his feet. He looked down at Alex.  
  
"You. Eyes front."  
  
Alex returned to staring straight ahead, but he didn't need to see who had come in to know who it was. It was Josh. Greg's special little boy. Who had proved his devotion by tattooing Greg's name on his foot. Newly crowned winner of series 1. The golden boy. Alex didn't move as he heard Greg pick up Josh in his arms and carry him back to the couch, sitting down in front of him as he bundled Josh up close to him.  
  
"Oh, hello, Alex," Josh said.  
  
Alex stared at him, blushing even more under his gaze. No one else had ever seen him like this before, and it was as thrilling as it was humiliating. Normally, he was hidden away, only able to hear what Greg was getting up to. But this was new. This time, Alex had wanted to be seen, and for a moment, he almost regretted it.  
  
"Can we do a challenge next series to make Alex blush? Because I think I'd win that one," Josh said with a smirk. "I'd just whisper in his ear what he gets you to do for him, and those five points would be all mine."  
  
"What makes you think you're coming back next series? That's not how this works," Greg said.  
  
Josh stroked his cheek and gazed puppy eyes at him. "But I'm your special boy. Let me play again."  
  
"I've got a better job for you than that. Do you want to have some fun? Because Alex hasn't been humiliated enough today, and could use a reminder that he's not everything, you know?" Greg said.  
  
"Oh, I see. It's like that, is it?" Josh said, understanding what was going on.  
  
Greg ran a finger down his chest and slid a hand inside his shirt. Alex knew where this was going. Greg would make love to Josh, in ways he never made love to him, and it drove him mad as it sent blood straight to his groin. Greg seemed to love seeing him suffer like this. Turned on, humiliated, and hating the target of Greg's love. That it should be him in his arms, not Josh. This was the first time Alex had been there with them, and it made everything feel a thousand times worse.  
  
Clothes were thrown off. Alex watched them kiss, his chest knotted with pain. He longed to be kissed like that. He could hear and smell everything but could do nothing. And then, there was Josh's head in his lap, and Alex struggled to keep his eyes on Greg as they fucked. They didn't need to fuck so close to him, but Alex knew that was the point. To make Alex really see them together, to be unable to look away, to get nothing at all from being so close to them. There was no pleasure here for him, just listening to Greg shower Josh with praise in ways Alex could not even dream of as those wonderful big hands gently stroked Josh's chest. Alex knew how that felt, and he ached for it, to feel those hands moving over his own body. But it wasn't to be.  
  
Perhaps this was punishment for fucking with Josh during the final task of the fifth episode, where he'd blown up, and then burst, a balloon near him to unnerve him, with Greg's permission, of course. It had worked, but perhaps Josh was too special now. Perhaps he would never be allowed to touch him. He watched Greg devour that tiny body of Josh's, and take pleasure with each other, then they seemed to cuddle together for hours, with sweet kisses and whispered love that Alex couldn't quite hear.  
  
Alex knew he was invisible now. That was, in many ways, much worse. He was not tied to the chair. His legs remained unbound. He could just walk away if he wanted to. But his body was frozen, and his eyes would not move from them, unwilling to risk Greg's anger. And yet, in a tiny part of his brain, he knew he would never please him the way Josh had just pleased him. Alex was forever the servant, never the favourite son, and he wished the floor would open up and swallow him as they kissed endlessly in front of him.  
  
Greg was meant to be loyal to him. To him! Not to this curly-haired upstart of a child. They were a team, a couple. They made all this happen together. Josh would never come between that. He mustn't! _He mustn't!_  
  
Alex could feel tears threatening to well in his eyes the more he thought about Josh replacing him and running off with Greg. That's how this would end, wouldn't it? With Josh taking his job, and his master, and everything he had worked so hard to build. After all, he hadn't even thought of tattooing Greg's name on his body, just to please him, but Josh had done that. Josh bore the name of his master on his body, and Alex hadn't done it first. Josh wasn't even Greg's sub, Alex was his sub, but no, Josh bore his name proudly, and now he was the favoured one. Perhaps it was only fair if Josh replaced him. He was a better sub than him if he thought so much about how to please his master.  
  
The rational part of his brain knew that was never going to happen, but his rational brain wasn't in charge at that moment as he watched Greg kiss Josh, run his fingers through his hair, and make him come apart with only his hands.  
  
"God, you're beautiful," Greg murmured, pointedly clear enough for Alex to hear.  
  
Josh made a soft reply, but Alex didn't hear it, because Greg never called him beautiful. Why should he? He wasn't beautiful. He didn't deserve him at all. Tonight, that was when the tears began to well in his eyes, and he knew he'd hit his limit. If he'd been able to move his hands, he'd have brushed them away. Instead, when the tears finally came, they gently rolled down his cheeks and wet the tie while Josh and Greg laughed at him. He had never wanted more than to disappear, to stop hearing their voices, and their insults, as they taunted him. He had also never been so turned on, and he knew that, too, was obvious to them.  
  
"Do you want to finish him off, or shall I?" Greg asked.  
  
"Let me have a go. I've got a lot of shit I've been saving up just for this moment," Josh said.  
  
"He's all yours, love. Make him fall apart," Greg said.  
  
Alex felt a little nervous at the glee he saw in Josh's eyes, but it would be over soon. He just had to get through this, and then he could have his master back. It couldn't be that bad. Josh wasn't mean. He couldn't hurt him that badly. Could he?  
  
Josh leaned over to him and grasped the back of his head with one hand as he stroked him through his trousers with the other. Alex wasn't expecting him to be rough, but he kept his head firmly in place. Then his voice was whispering cutting insults in his ear, telling him things that were so personal he was sure only Greg could have told him them, and it hurt. It hurt like hell.  
  
Josh's voice was sharp, and he wanted so much to pull away from him, but Josh wouldn't let him. He forced him to listen to him as he stroked him, and just when Alex was sure he couldn't take any more, there were hands now, Greg's hands, freeing his aching cock from his trousers at last. It was enough to finally push him over the edge as he came hard, his cock at the mercy of his master's hands. He was feeling everything, but all he could do was cry, finally giving in.  
  
"There we go. That's what we're after." Greg grabbed his chin and removed the gag, now wet with his tears. He offered a rough kiss, but not an unloving one. "Have a good cry, love. Let it all out. I'll take you home when you're ready, yeah? Josh, go get us some tea. He'll need it when we're done. That's a good boy."  
  
Alex wasn't aware of Josh leaving. His whole world now was Greg untying his hands and pulling him into his big, strong arms as he kissed his tears away. His kisses were softer now, peppering his face, tasting his tears, as he calmed him down. At one point, Alex buried his face in his hands, convinced he'd never be good enough for him.  
  
"Shh, it'll be alright, Alex. Let it all out. Was that a good one? Did you enjoy that?" Greg said, his voice soft as summer clouds.  
  
Slowly, Alex nodded, beginning to come back to his senses as his emotions began to level out. He wrapped his arms around Greg, crying against his shoulder, grateful for his tenderness. Not many people were both sadistic enough, and caring enough, to do this for him the way he wanted it done, and not feel bad about it afterwards. He didn't need it all the time. Just every now and then. To let the paranoia spiral until it could be released, rather than bury him alive. It wasn't an easy thing to ask of someone, but Greg was willing to help. He seemed to understand how far to push him, and Alex would be forever grateful for that.  
  
Greg gently rubbed his back, humming little songs to him to distract him. "Did I push you a bit far today? You don't usually need this long to calm down. Are you alright?"  
  
Alex wiped his eyes and sat up, trying to think. "N-no, it's fine, I'm fine. It's alright. It was - good. I think it's just … everything. I mean, we're not going to see each other for a while. I-I'll miss you."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know, love, but it won't be forever. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to leave you. If you need me, call me, I'll be there. I know how important this is to you," Greg said.  
  
Alex nodded, appreciating his words. They sat there for a while, talking about nothing, until Josh returned with the tea, as well as some biscuits. Alex noted the little milk jug and smiled, wondering if Greg noticed it too.  
  
"Here you go. I hope I wasn't too rough with you, Alex. Greg explained it to me before, but it was alright, yeah? I didn't hurt you?" Josh asked, handing him a mug of tea.  
  
"No, no, you were fine. Thank you. I hope it wasn't too weird for you," Alex said.  
  
"Oh, no, it was cathartic. I got to yell insults at you I've been keeping to myself the whole series. It was fun. If you ever want me to come and do it again, give me a call. I've still got some insults saved up," Josh said.  
  
"Thank you, that-that would be great," Alex said, surprised by the offer.  
  
"So, we'll see you at the after-party then? Only everyone's heading off now, so I thought I'd check," Josh said.  
  
"We'll be there, just give us a moment to clean up. He can't go looking like this. I'll have to dress him and make him presentable. Tell them we're on our way," Greg said.  
  
"Will do. See you later. I'll buy you a drink when we get there, yeah?" Josh said.  
  
"I'll hear nothing of the sort. Now, get out of here before I change my mind," Greg said.  
  
Josh grinned, and scampered away, leaving them behind. Alex smiled, and sipped his tea. He'd needed that conversation. He was feeling much better now.  
  
"Well, I guess we'd better get moving. Go on, finish your tea and get undressed. You can't go looking like that," Greg said, encouraging him to stand up.  
  
Alex got to his feet, and quickly finished his tea while Greg dressed and cleaned up around him. Greg insisted on undressing him, and washed him down as best he could, if only to remove the sweat.  
  
"You don't have to do this, you know. I'm fine. I can do it myself," Alex protested, unused to such careful attention.  
  
"Nonsense. I gotta take care of you. You make this show happen, Alex. I couldn't do this without you. I need you here. Now, get yourself dressed, and we'll get out of here," Greg said.  
  
Alex didn't really know what to say to that, except take the clothes he was handed and get dressed. Just as they were about to leave, Greg took him in his arms and offered a long, slow kiss that seemed to go on forever.  
  
"I only ever want you, you hear me? I fuck them all for you, but they mean nothing to me. You're the only one I want waking up beside me, right where you belong. You're the only one in my heart, love," Greg said.  
  
A shiver ran down Alex's back. He knew that. It wasn't the first time Greg had told him that. But particularly after a session like that, he needed to hear it again. To know he was the only one Greg would ever want. He needed that reassurance to feel safe again, to be able to walk out that door with him, knowing they were alright. That this was real, and he was wanted, and loved, and cared for by this big, beautiful giant who had changed his life forever. Sure, they might've finished filming, but that wasn't the end of it just yet. He made a silent prayer that the public would fall in love with it the same way he had. He needed this. He needed Greg. He needed someone who understood him, who knew what he needed. Only Greg offered that space, that peace, that sacred understanding of what turned him on, and what he needed to feel happy and safe. Only Greg would fuck Josh Widdicombe for him, _for him!_ , just to make him happy.  
  
There was one more kiss, then they left it all behind. Alex wanted so much to be able to take his hand, to be close to him, to gaze into his eyes and let the world know he loved him, but they'd both agreed to be discrete in public, that it wasn't the place to be together, so he let it go. Even if he did gently brush his hand with his fingers before it was no longer safe to do so, one last brief touch of the man who knew how to hurt him so beautifully and tear him apart. 


End file.
